


Mud Match

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier and Engineer have some good ol' fashioned clean fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Match

**Author's Note:**

> Soldier winds up on top so if that really bothers you this ain't your thing, darlin'.

A familiar musk occupied Soldier’s nostrils with a deep inhale of the open air. “It’s going to rain soon,” he told Engineer sitting beside him. With a cooler of beer between their lawn chairs and his troops, they planned to watch the sunset from the sanctuary’s lawn as they did every other Sunday. Up his arms, a few lieutenants climbed and sniffed the seven-thirty sky to confirm his remark. Even in the desert, there was no mistaking the smell of rain though, in Soldier’s mind, it smelt a little different than it did in the Ozarks.

Engineer took a swig of his beer. “Seems like it,” he replied, swatting away a raccoon who tried to ship at his fermented drink. Groups of stone gray clouds nearly masked the sun as it seemingly dissappeared into the desert.In a matter of time, the clouds would roll in to despence water across the dry land.Stroking the shoot-colored fur of Commadant Mittens on his lap, he took another sip and eyed the darker patches of the sky. “We need us some rain, don’t we Mittens? Ain’t lookin’ forward to all y’all’s muddy paws though.” She leaned into his fingers as they gently scratched behind her ear.  
“They usually run for cover if it’s more than a drizzle,” Soldier informed Engineer as he tossed his empty bottle to the side. His hand delved into the cold dephs of the cy cooler to produce out another one. After sipping his new beer, he nudged Engineer’s arm with his bottle.”You know what I just thought of, Dell?”

"I gave up tryin’ to figure out what all you think of a long time ago. So, whatcha thinkin’, Jane?"

"It’s been a long time since I fought anyone in the mud."

Nodding, Engineer took a drink. “Can’t remember the last time I fought someone in the mud either.”

“Yeah, it’s disappointing that I haven’t in a while. Fighting in the mud is the oldest form of battle known to man and is thus honorable. Every respectable man has not only fought but been victorious in the mud pit and wears the mud on his skin with pride!” Soldier gazed into the ground. He smiled. “You know, we’ll have mud soon because of the rain. Um, just like you were telling the Commadant.”

"You thinkin’ you can take me in a mud fight?"

"More like wrestling than a fist-to-cuffs but yes.I can take you!" As he took a big swig of his beer, he eyed his boyfriend who laughed with the neck of his bottle pointed in his direction.

"Boy, I can hog-tie, take down and castrate a lil’ ol’ calf in less than twenty seconds. Been doing it for years. You ain’t going to much of a challenge!"

"I said nothing about castration."

"What? Shoot, not on you! No! I like that thing you got the way it is! Just saying I’m used to tackling heavy, dumb things into the ground." Conveniently, Engineer’s focus was aimed straight ahead, making him able to pretend he didn’t see or feel the death-glare fired into him. "Though not castrating you will just shave off my time so maybe fifteen seconds to pin you down."

Raccoons scattered the millisecond Soldier slammed his bottle onto his armrest. “I’ll kick your ass faster than you can blink, cowboy!”

The smile on Engineer’s face was beaming with confidence . No doubt that the wheels in his brain turned while the rubbed his chin and stared at his lawn. “Well, we’ll need to dig a small pit for you to try. Thinkin’ you got less things buried on the left side of your big ol’ house, that’ll be the best place to dig it. Pretty sure I got a shovel in my truck. We should be able to dig one before the rain comes on in.”

"And then we’ll take off our clothes." Soldier rammed the bottom of his bottle into the armrest again.

"Then we need a garden hose. Don’t think it’ll rain enough to get us really good mud for wrestlin’ to use just rainwater for good mud."

"And then we’ll take off our clothes."

"Then we’ll need to stir it up in the dirt an itty bitty bit for good mud."

"And then we’ll take off our clothes."

"And when it rains, we’ll strip and I’ll whoop your little handsome behind!"

"It will be your handsome little behind that’s getting whooped, son!" Soldier raised his beer in the air. It was promptly struck with Engineer’s. Together the men chugged the remainder of the alcohol they held and rose to their feet.

A decent number of raccoons helped Engineer and Soldier after Soldier removed all his clothing.To help give an idea of how large the pit should be, they ran constant circles around the two men until the pit was dug.Commandant Mittens directly assisted Engineer by sitting on his right shoulder as he filled water into the pit from a sea green hose. The others ranked members tested the chocolate water by frequently splashing it while Soldier attempted to cycled in the top layer of the floor with his bare feet. Liquid dirt coated their whiskers ,up their arms and legs, and even across their stomachs but they carried on with their sacred duty though the sun disappeared. Suddenly, small droplets of water fell from the sky. Within ten seconds, every raccoon sprinted into the shelter of the castle.

Finally, they were alone. Adrenaline began to pump into Soldier’s blood like it did before any battle as he walked up and down the pit, his wide eyes locked on his opponent standing near the edge. For the sake of fairness, Engineer removed his goggles since Soldier didn’t own any and he couldn’t find a spare pair. Then, layer by layer, Engineer removed all articles of clothing. Solider gave a wolf whistled as the boxers struck the ground. Watching Engineer unhitch the Gunslinger, he said, “I would ask you to turn around so I can look at your ass but I’m going to kick it soon anyways!”  
“Funny,” Engineer said when his robotic arm was dropped. “I was just thinkin’ the same thing!” He leap towards Soldier’s abs and successfully tackled him into the mud.

"You’ll be begging to see my ass!" Soldier yelled as he struggled under Engineer’s strength. He pushed up with one arm under Engineer’s left thigh and the other on Engineer’s right side to lift Engineer in the air. Mud and rainwater splattered upwards when Engineer’s body was dropped.

Quick to his feet, Engineer focused all his weight in his right shoulder that collided with Soldier’s left. “It’s gonna take more than that to keep me down, boy!” Slick earth made footing extremely difficult as both bodies shoved backwards and forwards. He forced Soldier’s torso up, just enough to hook a forearm under Soldier’s knee and another around Soldier’s hip.

"If I’m going down, you’re coming down with me," yelled Soldier. He was barely an inch in the air when he swung his foot behind Engineer’s heel and forced it away, leaning his weight into Engineer to cause their bodies to splash into the pit.

Two inches of mud masked their struggle to be on top of the other. From one corner to the other, the men battle to remain dominant. For a second it would seem as if Engineer had Solider planted into the ground until Soldier used a burst of strength to lift Engineer upwards. Back first, Engineer was driven belly-first into the mud, firmly pinned down with his left knee locked up and all of Soldier’s weight on his back, the left half of his face completely submerged in the mud.

At the top of his lungs, Soldier counted down. “Three, two, one! Ha! I win!” Normally, it would be at this point that the winner would normally roll off the loser and run about in victory. Instead of loudly proclaiming his win unto his troops, he remained where he was.

Against his skin he could feel Engineer, bare and slick. Before in the heat of battle, he didn’t care but now that he was victorious, it began to fill him with desire. Somehow, it added a whole new element to the body he was very familiar to, making it even more attractive and irresistible.

The mud that covered the side of Engineer’s neck was like an exotic flavor that came as he kissed his neck. His hand slowly ran up and down the upper leg before it traveled up Engineer’s side and onto his stomach pudge. He rubbed around the smooth skin, feeling Engineer breathing deeply under him. Flat against his cock he could feel the ass, leaning further, striving to be as possible “I would like to claim my prize now,” he mentioned between kisses.

"Would you now," Engineer asked, feeling the hand travel upwards, rubbing his chest. Though the fingers sent pleasure throughout his body, he couldn’t fully enjoy it while he struggled to keep his nostrils above the mud. "Might be easier to claim if you let me roll onto my back on account that I’m almost drownin’ here." Instantly, the weight was removed from his back, allowing him to flop onto his back. With his whole face exposed to the air, he could see Soldier’s face now hovering above his own.

Every pore on their bodies were covered with the slick, dark substance. To Engineer, Soldier was masked among the dark clouds and to Soldier, Engineer was camouflaged into the watery ground. All they could see of each other was their eyes, glistening in world absent of light and color around them. Those oval accessories on their faces were very exotic in the darkness. After all, their eyes was all they needed to express how badly their body longed to be intertwined.

Soldier plunged his lips on top of Engineer’s with his tongue breaking through upon impact. Accents of earth were on their taste-buds as they frantically ran and reran over millimeter of the other. The quiet music of the rainfall kept them in time from the burst of hot exhales that struck their cheeks to the rhythm their hands began to crawl over the other’s flesh. Their skin quickly boiled the freezing mud that surrounded them as they continued to explore the other body.

With his stub, Engineer pressed Soldier’s slippery body tightly against his own, feeling his their hearts beat against each other, his abs lightly strike against his stomach, his cock growing against Soldier’s thick member.Engineer’s left hand squeezed bodies and quickly seized the hard members in it’s grasp. As it moved up and down along the length, he could taste Soldier’s moans flood into his mouth.Its natural flavor was sweet when it collided into his moan, only made sweeter by the drumming of water droplets around them. His hand were set into a steady motion along the length by the slick nature of the mud that coated them, his thumb flicking over the heads when his palm reached the top of the shaft.

Mud splashed as Soldier slapped Engineer’s ass-cheek, clutching it tightly after the droplets of mud settled. Only for a moment did the hand stay before sliding down under Engineer. No amount of mud could blind his senses when it came to his man’s body. He knew exactly how far his hand needed to go down and around to reach the entrance. In rhythm with the hand, his finger traveled into the hole, steadily progressing deeper and deeper into Engineer.

"Jane," Engineer gasped, feeling the base of the second knuckle scrap against his wall. Precum slowly mixed onto the layer of mud he wore on his heaving stomach.

As a second finger joined inside Engineer ,he began to tug faster. The fingers worked at a quick pace, digging father with every return until at last they were all the way inside him. Pulling away from the taste of his man, he asked, “are you ready to take your prize?”

"Oh god yes," Soldier breathed against Engineer’s lips. The moment his words dropped against Engineer was the moment the hand was forced to release their cocks, lubricated with the nature they laid in. Engineer was promptly rolled onto his right side as he laid behind him. Raising Engineer’s left leg, the opening was exposed, waiting to be filled with all he had to give it.

Soldier thrust forward into the hole, striking hard into the bundle of nerves. His body began to naturally move like the rain, steady and hard into Engineer.Moans began to drip from Engineer’s mouth in approval of the rhythm he developed.

"God, Jane, you feel good," Engineer panted, clutching his ass to make Soldier’s prize even more satisfying.

"Shit, Dell," he breathed. Instantly, he could feel the walls tight around his cock as he moved in and out of Engineer. His body craved more, causing him to strike against the sweet spot faster. Around them the mud began to splash loudly with every movement in and out, emphasizing the power of his thrusts.

"Keep it up, Jane! God, keep it up!" Waves of pleasure rapidly coursed through Engineer. Every movement into him felt better than the last. Having absorbed Soldier’s rhythm, his hips bucked back and forth, craving more of the cock that filled it. "I just fucking need more of you," he panted as his hips strives to move with Soldier. Fingernails dug further into his leg.

“‘ll fucking give you more of me,” Soldier hissed with a grin. Once again, he picked up his pace, thrusting faster into Engineer, making the mud scatter rapidly around their hips.

"That’s right!You get after it!" Engineer slapped his ass as Soldier helped it keep up with him."Give me all you got, Jane!"

"Damn straight! I got to fill all of your tight loser ass!" As he continued to quickly move in and out of Engineer, Soldier felt his body drown in ecstasy. His name loudly echoed over and over again, pushing him closer and closer to completion. Sliding his spare hand under Engineer’s side, he grasped the sore, exposed cock against Engineer’s stomach.

"Fuck, Jane," Engineer cried, "your hand, oh fuck!" Frantically, Soldier’s hand tugged close to the head. "Jane god Jane keep going oh god Jane." The words rolled from his mouth like a chant, progressively building volume as he felt the pressure building within him become overwhelmingly intense. Suddenly bliss erupted within him as his cum launched into the mud. "God Jane," he said in a low,slow voice, "your big cock, god it just feels so fucking good in me. I can never get enough of that big fat dick of yours." Just like that, Solider unleashed a scream up into the dark clouds, filling him with warm liquid.

A completely exhausted Soldier rolled onto his back after pulling out of a tired Engineer. Small drips of water assaulted his face as he stared aimlessly into the night.He didn’t even raise his head when Engineer plopped his chin directly on top of his heart. Any energy he had was invested into raising his hand to the bald head and to speak. “I hope you enjoy being dominated in the mud, cowboy.”

"Gotta admit it was rather enjoyable," said Engineer, feeling his voice rattling under his chin. "But you know what I just though of, Jane?"

"Dell, I gave up understanding half the brilliant shit you pull out of your smart brain the moment I met you. I don’t even try to predict what you think of." The tips of his fingers rubbed the outer edges of his skull, his fingerprints absorbing the hums that resulted from the brain massage.

"Well, this thought is rather simple. About your level of simple, actually."

"Is it a breed of dog?"

"Let’s just say that every crack of me has mud in it."

In a silent minute, Soldier’s mind processed and visualized Engineer’s statement. He began to roar with laughter once his brain competed its procedure. “Oh god,” he said between laughs, “you’ll be lubricated and ready to go for a long time!” Moving from the head, his hand smacked the most cushioned part of Engineer’s ass. “No, wait, no! You’re going to be farting little dry specks of dirt for the next few days!” Against his chest was loud bursts of laughter. “Don’t worry Dell, I’ll shove a towel up your ass and help you clean it out!”

"You better! It’s your darn fault I got so much mud up there!"

Soon,more weariness was beaten into their skin by the rain. They grew silently content under its strong influence. Soft pings of the water striking their pit surrounded their senses, becoming like a soothing one instrument symphony around them when they closed their eyes.Nature’s beautiful music went on uninterrupted between the two. Soldier informed Engineer that they should wait to shower until his muscles recharged by running his nails lightly along Engineer’s spine. Engineer agreed with a kiss to Soldier’s heart before gently burrowing his right ear into Soldier’s chest.With only their breathing to accent the notes, they listened to the cycle of life around them. Only when the rain moved to the north ten minutes later did they dare to rise from the pit, wondering when the next time they would be able to wrestle in the most natural arena available to mankind.


End file.
